Angel of Death
by Loki Palmer
Summary: Based on Proud Mudblood's Challenge, but with a Dark Twist. Dark H/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

"**Angel of Death"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Now that I have the standard disclaimer out of the way, I would like to tell all my fans, past, present, and future that I will be re-working my fanfic "Malak Al-Mawt: Angel of Death," giving it a simpler title and re-working the timeline a fair bit. This is inspired by DZ2's fanfic "Chronicles of Camelot" (his works are amazing, really amazing), as well as Proud Mudblood's challenge in his story, "Harry Potter and the Betrayal" (though I am adding my own twists.)**

**Below are the challenge parameters:**

**The Challenge: Instead of being in the Great Hall, Harry is in the Hospital Wing waiting for Hermione to wake up from her petrification. Because of the solitude, she gathers the courage to kiss him and they become a couple.**

**The Guidelines with my own commentary:**

**~Ron becomes jealous. Of course he does … why wouldn't our favorite DEE DEE DEE be otherwise?**

**~Ginny is disheartened, but moves on. Good for her.**

**~Ron must refer to Hermione as a "practice girlfriend" and get pummelled by Harry. I accept this with glee!**

**~The story must go through at least third and fourth years. Ah, good, the timeline. Excellent …**

**~Hermione must find out that Harry can become emancipated before third year and gain his title of Lord Potter. General idea accepted.**

**~Using his status as Lord Potter, Harry must free Sirius at the end of third year, during the summer. Again, the general idea is accepted. I'm not certain about the timing, but we'll wait and see.**

**~Harry must live at the Dursleys, but Sirius joins him. I'm not so sure about accepting this. Given my hatred of the Dursleys, they would not last very long in my universe (see "Don't Anger Harry Potter" for an example.) We'll have to wait and see.**

**~Sirius becomes the new Defence Professor, but Harry's name is still entered and he's still portkeyed to the graveyard. Accepted.**

**~When Wormtail cuts Harry, Harry must say "I willingly give my blood." How this affects the ritual is up to you. Meh … I don't know ... IF Wormtail would even survive this long …**

**~Everything else is up to you! Thanks … I guess.**

**So, without further ado, I present to you …**

**Chapter 1**

"Serpensortia!"

A snake flew out of Draco's wand, and it looked pissed.

§Who dares to awake me from my slumber?§

It glared at the Muggleborn Justin Finch-Fletchley. Before Harry knew what was happening, he started talking to the snake: §Hey! Leave him alone!§

The snake looked at him. §Who do you think you are?§

Harry glared at the snake, not noticing that his eyes were starting to glow. §I said leave him!§

"Vipera evanesca," said Snape, causing the snake to vanish to whatever region from where Malfoy had summoned it.

"What do you think you're playing at, Potter?" said Justin. Harry started to walk away, Ron and Hermione not far behind him. "OY, POTTER! I ASKED YOU A BLOODY QUESTION!"

"PUT A SOCK IN IT ALREADY!" Only Ron and Hermione heard his muttered statement of, "_ya whiny little ingrate_ …"

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

"Can you guys believe it? Of all the rotten luck, I save somebody who doesn't have the common courtesy to say, 'Thank you, Harry, for saving my arse once again?' What is the matter with these people?"

"I can't believe it!" said Ron. "You can speak Parseltongue!"

Harry shook his head. "Parsel-what, Ron?"

"It's the name for the language of snakes, Harry. Since when could you do that?"

"Oh, I don't know. I once set a boa constrictor loose on my cousin Dudley at the zoo. I bet many people here can speak it."

"You would think so, Harry," said Hermione, "but no, it is rare. There was a reason why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent, Harry: Salazar Slytherin himself was a Parseltongue."

"Does this mean that I am Salazar Slytherin's descendant?"

"He lived about one thousand years ago, Harry. For all we know, you could be."

Ron shook his head in disbelief as he left them in the common room.

Hermione reached out to stroke Harry's cheek. He sighed in pleasure as he felt her hand's softness.

"Harry – do you remember how I told you last year that you are a great wizard?"

"How could I ever forget that day, Hermione? I said I wasn't as great as you."

"I meant it that day, Harry, and I mean it still – you ARE a great wizard, don't let anyone tell you any different. Even Professor Snape had a look of terror on his face at your display of power – everyone did! Everyone, that is, except for one …"

"Now, who might that be, Hermione?"

"Me."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "You? Hermione, if I am the Heir of Slytherin, which I doubt, you could be in great danger if you hang around me. You would have every reason to be scared of me."

"Even if you were the Heir of Slytherin – which I doubt until further evidence comes along – I would know that whatever danger tries to hurt me, there's an even bigger danger in you willing to fight for my safety, like you knocked out the troll to save me in our first year. Do you see, Harry? I'm not scared of you nor am I scared of anything this terrifying world can throw at me."

"I don't want to see you hurt."

"Of course you don't. If you did not care about my safety, you would not be the Harry Potter I know, nor the Harry Potter I'm falling in love with."

Harry could not believe his ears. "Love?"

"Yes, Harry – Love was that word I skipped over last year. I was so nervous, not knowing whether you would make it out okay. Close your eyes, now."

"Okay." He did, and felt a kiss to his forehead, then heard the peal of her musical laughter as she ran upstairs to her dorm. "HERMIONE!"

She reappeared above him. "Thou callest me, my brave sir knight?"

"Wilt thou leave me down here so unsatisfied, thou saucy minx?"

"Thou shalt not remain thus for long, Sir Potter. Alas, that Lady Aphrodite should bless me with hearing mine own name said on my brave Sir Potter's lips!"

"HERMIONE!"

"It's like music to my ears!" She blew him a kiss, and he fainted.

"Good night, good night, my brave Sir knight, now let thy dreams fly;

When the time comes, be prepared: Our enemies will die!"

She ran back into her dorm, laughing all the way.

Fred and George came out from their hiding place nearby.

"Aw, doesn't Harry look so cute, Georgie? Looks like he's fainted."

"He's fallen in love hard, hasn't he, Fred?"

"Do you think he knows?"

"Knows? About what?"

"His heritage, of course!"

"I don't think he does; do we tell him?"

"No; with this sign from that Duelling Club, Miss Granger will discover it before he does."

"Do you care to place a wager on it?"

"Nah, we've already placed wagers on when they will get together."

"True, O brother of mine."

They picked up Harry and put him to bed in his dorm room, then bowed to him as they left …

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

On their way to the Quidditch Pitch early one morning to prepare for a game, Hermione's face lit up like she had received a sudden idea.

"Harry, I have an idea, but I have to go back to the library to check!"

"Hermione, I know you love your books, but you might miss the game!"

"I know, but –" She hugged him. "– make me proud all the same."

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

Professor McGonagall came out to meet the teams. "I'm sorry, but this match has been cancelled."

"What?" said Gryffindor Team Captain Oliver Wood. "Cancel a Quidditch Match?"

"Silence, Wood. Potter, Weasley … I hate to be the bearer of bad news ..."

"What is it, Professor McGonagall?"

"Come with me to the Hospital Wing. There has been … another attack ..."

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

"This may come as a wee shock ..."

Ron could not believe his eyes upon seeing the sight of Hermione as stiff as a board. He looked over at Harry, and his mouth dropped.

Harry's eyes were glowing in his rage as he said in a bone-chilling voice: "Whoever did this … is going to pay!"

A loud thunderclap sounded at Harry's declaration ...

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Angel of Death"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 2**

Coming into the Great Hall the next morning, it did not surprise Harry that Draco Malfoy would be the one to test his patience.

"Hey, Potter? You miss Granger already? Too bad she isn't –"

Terror replaced Draco's bravado as he looked into Harry's eyes. "Care to finish your sentence, Malfoy?"

Draco gulped. "Scratch that last sentence, Potter."

"It's good to know you are not the Heir of Slytherin, Malfoy, or you would be at the top of my list of People to Injure. Remember that comment you made last Christmas in the Slytherin dorms about Hermione – hoping she would be the next victim to die?"

Draco's eyes widened as he felt himself choking, but Harry released the unseen pressure after a brief moment.

"Think about where your loyalties lie, Malfoy. You may find I am not so forgiving next time."

As Harry swept over to the Gryffindor Table for breakfast, Draco thought, "Salazar's britches, why does Potter terrify me so?" He sniffed the air and frowned. Speaking of britches, he needed to change into a new pair …

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

"Are you okay, Ginny?"

Ginny spun around in her seat. "Harry! I'm fine – why do you ask?"

"No, Ginny – you're not fine … you seem more nervous as of late …"

She let out a nervous laugh. "Really? I don't think I've noticed …"

"You haven't noticed? Merlin, Ginny, you are jumpier than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs … and a terrible liar to boot …"

Before she could say anything else, Percy sat down at the table, prompting her to leave in a heated rush.

"Is she okay, Harry?"

"She says she's fine, but … I don't know, she seems bothered lately."

"That's what I've been thinking. Would you care to keep a close eye on her?"

"Two eyes, as often as I can spare them. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Percy rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Nope … that was a terrible thunderstorm last night …"

Harry got up from his seat. "Well, Percy, have a nice day. I have a scent to hunt …"

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

In the Hospital Wing, he found something in Hermione's hand and pulled it out. It was a piece of paper with words on it about the Basilisk: its gaze killed anyone who looked at it, spiders feared it and the crowing of a rooster could kill it. Ah, that would explain the dead rooster he saw in Hagrid's hand that day up at the Headmaster's.

What would explain the Petrified bodies, though? Reflection! The direct gaze could kill, but reflect the gaze and the killing power would diminish to Petrification. Sure, being turned into a statue was a bad thing, but there was hope of restoring them.

Ron came running in. "Harry, there you are! Did you figure out anything yet?"

Harry handed him the paper. "Hermione had this in her hand when the beast attacked her."

"It's a Basilisk! How's it been getting around the castle? You would think someone would have seen a large bloody snake wandering around."

"It's using the pipes; she wrote that down. That would mean the entrance itself is through the plumbing."

"Harry, didn't Malfoy mention there was a girl who died fifty years ago?"

"Yes, he did. What if she never left?"

There came an announcement through the castle. "All students report to your common rooms. Professors, report to the second-floor corridor."

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

"Much as I feared, the monster has struck again," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

On the wall were the words:

**HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER**

"So sorry, must have dozed off," said Professor Lockhart. "What did I miss?"

"A student has disappeared into the Chamber, Gilderoy, your moment has come at last," said Professor Snape.

"Well, now that Gilderoy has arrived, we shall let him deal with the monster."

"Yes. I'll go … get ready …"

After Lockhart was out of earshot, Professor Snape said, "Minerva, my fellow Professors, if we think that bloody idiot can save us, we're doomed."

"I hate to say it," said Professor Flitwick, "but I agree with Severus. Gilderoy would be most unfit to face a monster …"

"… While you, Filius, would be a mere appetizer to the monster."

Professor Flitwick grinned. "Alas, Severus, that is all too sad, but all too true."

"Whom did the monster take, Minerva?" said Professor Sprout.

"Ginny Weasley."

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

"Lockhart may be useless, but we have to help him!" said Harry as he and Ron ran for Lockhart's office. There, they found the Professor packing his trunks.

"Going somewhere, Professor?"

"I've been called away on a matter of urgent business, boys – can't be helped, now, can it?"

"You are our Defense Professor, and you're saying the best defense is to run away like cowards?" said Ron.

"In some circumstances, yes."

"I'm afraid that dog won't hunt, Professor," said Harry. "Is there anything you are good at?"

"Yes – now that you ask, I am good with Memory Charms. Otherwise all those other people who did those tasks would have contradicted my claims, saying they did them, and I would have been out of business. I'm afraid I will have to do the same to you –"

"Expelliarmus!" Lockhart's wand flew to Harry's hand. "There aren't enough words in English, Latin, or the other Tongues of Men to curse such treachery. Come on, Professor; we are taking a little walk …"

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

"Heart of a lion, this one!"

Lockhart rose up and grabbed Ron's wand. "Here's where your story ends, boys – you lost your minds at the sight of the girl's dead body. Now, Mr. Potter, say goodbye to your memories."

Harry smirked. "Go ahead …"

"HARRY, NO!"

"Obliviate!" Ron's wand backfired on the Professor, causing a cave-in.

"… and by the way, goodbye to YOUR memories. Comedy Relief, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Harry! You go on ahead!"

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

§Open!§

Coming into the large open space, Harry looked upon the lines of carved snakes, like a procession of knights guarding their king. At the end of the long corridor stood Ginny, and the shade of someone Harry knew too well from his last encounter in that diary.

"Tom Riddle."

Tom Riddle nodded. "Harry, I am glad to see you have made it down here. §Close door!§ Come, sit; the three of us need to talk …"

**Author's Note: And the plot slowly thickens. What does Tom Riddle want with Harry and Ginny? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Angel of Death"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 3**

Harry could not help the confusion in his expression as he sat down. "I thought you were dying down here Ginny. Care to explain how you could still be alive?"

"It was a ruse, Harry, to draw your attention. Does anyone else know you are here?"

"Let's see … Ron and Professor Lockhart came with me, but they're stuck in a cave-in … of Lockhart's own making … thanks to Ron's busted wand, of course."

Ginny could not contain her laughter. "Oh, that Ron is such a blithering idiot! Whatever did you see in him?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "He was my first friend … a Comedy Relief, even … though now, I'm not sure what I see in him ..."

"What about this Hermione Granger person?" said Tom. "I've heard so much about her from Ginny that she sounds … intriguing …"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What would your interest be in her? If you hurt her …"

"You'll kill me?" Tom cracked up laughing. "Oh, Harry, how rich and cliché of you! You, Harry, plan to kill me if I hurt your precious little Hermione, is that it? Tell me Harry, why would I want to lay one murderous finger on someone so close to my son's heart?"

Harry's heart stopped cold. "What did you just call me?"

Tom's smile did not fade. "I called you my son."

Ginny made a facepalm. "The Kneazle's out of the bag now, Dad."

Now Harry's head spun in her direction. "Ginny? That would make you my sister, right?"

"She is your twin sister, to be precise, but, yes, Harry … you are my children, and your mother was the Muggleborn Lily Riddle née Evans … you do have her eyes, Harry … and, from what Ginny has told me, you have my temper … scratch that, your temper's worse than mine … in all the years I've lived, I have never recalled setting off a storm in the heat of anger … and everyone feared me, both followers and foes alike."

"How can all this be?" said Harry. "I mean, how can you be my Father when I remember you trying to kill me when I was one year old, as well as the recent time of last year?"

"Number one, it would be a dysfunctional family if that was so, but, number two, how do you know that Voldemort and I are both the same person?"

Harry thought for a few moments, then said, "It sounds like something you would do, right? Setting that Basilisk off to kill people and instilling fear throughout the school? Besides, while he loves dangerous creatures, Hagrid is too kind to hurt, much less kill anyone."

Tom nodded. "Alas, that is too true. Maybe it was a mistake to frame him, but I had to cover my tracks somehow. However – you said I tried to kill you last year?"

Harry nodded. "You hid yourself in the back of Professor Quirrell's turban. You demanded the Stone from me, I refused, then the both of you tried to kill me."

"Do you think Dumbledore would have left a real Philosopher's Stone in that mirror, Son?"

"You're saying it was a fake?"

"How could it have been anything but fake, Harry? The traps were so simple that even three first years could get through them without breaking a sweat; do you think those would pose a problem for someone of MY magical caliber?"

"What about that mirror? Professor Quirrell seemed stumped."

"I may call Dumbledore many things, Harry: he may be old, sometimes he seems like he has lost his mind, but foolish? Never; he has years of experience, wisdom and magical skill at his disposal. That mirror was a stroke of genius on the part of that Manipulative Old Goat. Professor Quirrell was too greedy to help me, so he tried to hurt you to get the Stone. I'm glad you defended yourself as you did, and besides, I hated being in the back of that man's head, so it was no big loss that year. Are you sure you know who you really are, or has some old coot been toying with your mind?" He smiled. "Your shock is plain to see on your face, Harry; you can't hide behind some naïve attitude of ignorance; not from me, nor from your sister."

Harry turned to Ginny. "How long did you know?"

"I knew about my true heritage since I first met him in the diary; when I started talking about you, he seemed intrigued, saying he had a son of that same name. It was at the point when you talked to that snake in the Dueling Club that we knew you for who you really are: my big brother, and his son."

"Why didn't you tell me when you had a chance?"

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't, not with people like Percy or Ron watching!"

"Was there any reason for you to hurt Hermione like you did?! WAS THERE?!"

Ginny had tears flowing from her eyes. "Harry, I was scared that if she figured us out, she might have ratted us out to the wrong people! It was good that she had the mirror, or –"

"THE BASILISK MIGHT HAVE KILLED HER, GINNY!"

"That's why I gave her the mirror, Harry – I didn't want her to get hurt! Don't you see? I know you are falling hard for her, Harry, but think for a few moments. If she had come back from the library, who knows the people who might have overheard the bombshell she had to deliver you? I didn't do it for jealousy's sake, Harry –"

Tom shivered. "That's a terrible image I will have to bleach out of my mind later … and I thought I had issues …"

"Oh, put a sock in it, Dad! I did it so we could all be safe, her included. Now, you can hurt me if you want, but know I did it for Our Family. If it helps my case, I will add that I had a brief conversation with her before I let the Basilisk Petrify her for all of our sakes. Yes, she did figure us out, and, yes, she agreed to allow the Basilisk to Petrify her."

"It's all true, Son, and, if you need any further proof … §Speak to me, Salazar Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!§"

The Basilisk came out of the statue's mouth. §You called, Master?§

§Meet my Son, Harry Alexander Riddle.§

The Basilisk circled around Harry and sniffed him. §There is no need to be frightened, young hatchling; my killing gaze cannot hurt the line of Salazar Slytherin.§

Harry opened his eyes and gazed into a pair of yellow eyes. §Wow … you are beautiful …§

The snake made a noise that sounded like a chuckle. §I thank thee, hatchling … I am glad to hear thee say that. I did not want to hurt thy Mate, thou knowest that, right?§

§Yes, and thank you.§

§I am glad to have met thee, Harry. Fare thee well, young hatchling, and may God smile upon thee and thy journey.§

As the Basilisk entered her chambers again, Tom Riddle was still smiling. "Now do you believe us, Harry?"

Harry nodded and gave a hug to Ginny. "We have a fair maiden to wake up now, Dad."

"Glad to hear it, Son. Now … could you get my diary back to Lucius?"

"No problem."

As Tom Riddle disappeared back into the diary, he sang:

"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when,  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day!  
Keep smiling through, just like you always do,  
'Till the blue skies drive the black clouds far away …"

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter done. Stay tuned for more!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Angel of Death"**

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 4**

"So, Harry, now that the Troll Brained idiot has blocked off the Chamber of Secrets, how do you think we're going to get out?"

"I haven't the faintest clue, Ginny …"

Before Harry could say any more, Fawkes arrived in a burst of flame.

**"Did somebody order a lift, young Master Riddle?"**

"Fawkes! You know who I am?"

**"Indeed I do. The Sorting Hat told me who thou wast when the both of ye met at the beginning of thy first year."**

"Hold on … if you know who I am already, it is sure that Dumbledore knows as well …"

**"… If he does know, I did not tell him. That Manipulative Old Goat thinks he knows so much about how the world should be … calling it his GREATER GOOD … I call it Grade O Bovine Excrement … since my days serving Godric Gryffindor, young Master, I have never met someone with so many powerful capabilities … aye, thou hast heard me aright …"**

"Powerful? How can that be? As long as I've known myself, I have been a weakling …"

Fawkes snorted with amusement. **"Oh, aye, is that so? Could a mere weakling have joined Gryffindor, a House of Lions, in spite of the Sorting Hat's sore temptation to place him elsewhere? Could a mere weakling have faced down a Mountain Troll to save his beloved? Could a mere weakling have created a terrible storm out of his anger when his beloved was, to the best of his knowledge, hurt? When thy magic is fully grown, young Harrison, thou shalt have such power as to make the Headmaster look like a toddler."**

"I thought you were on Dumbledore's side …"

**"Would a phoenix speak ill of the one who is his ally, or of beliefs his ally holds dear?"**

"No, I guess not."

**"Therefore, using that logical brain God hath blessed thee with …"**

"You are not on Dumbledore's side."

**"Thou art correct. If it makes thee feel better, dishonesty is not in a phoenix's nature, not with our Masters. And thou art my Master – but enough talk now! Wouldst thou and thy sister like a lift?"**

"Yes, Fawkes. Hospital Wing, please."

**"Ah, yes, our first stop: thou needest to see thy Lady fair. Hang on!"**

They left in a burst of flame …

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

… and they arrived in the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey came out. "Oh, thank goodness you are safe for once! Dear me, you had me so worried!"

Harry smiled. "It's all in a day's work, Madam Pomfrey. At least I don't have any broken bones this time. Now, I'm just curious, but where –"

He did not finish his sentence as a brunette missile impacted into him in a tight hug, her momentum sending them both tumbling to the ground with a crash as Fawkes released a laughing squawk over them. Even Ginny laughed at the sight.

He looked up into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he had ever seen, and grinned. "You had to go for the dramatic missile launch, didn't you, Hermione?"

She grinned back. "Would my brave Dark Knight expect any less?"

"So … I'm a Dark Knight now? I like the sound of that … though, are you sure you are not scared?"

"Well, even knowing what I know now, let me answer your question," she said as she bent her head down to kiss him full on the lips.

At the moment of lip contact, lightning flashed, the castle shook, and a blinding light shone from the couple. Lucius Malfoy, who was approaching Hogwarts, fell down, as did Professor Snape, who was having tea with Professor McGonagall.

"Dear me, Severus! Are you okay?"

Professor Snape could only stare in shock at the Dark Mark on his arm. Was the Dark Lord back, he wondered, or was it something else?

"Minerva, can I trust you?"

"Severus, you know you can trust me to the ends of the earth; why do you ask?"

He glanced up to the strong Privacy Ward he erected around the office, grateful that it was still intact. "How much do you know about James Potter and Lily Evans?"

"What kind of a question is that, Severus? They were two of my favorite students here, after all, and I know you and James had a fierce rivalry for Lily, he won the rivalry, they got married –"

He shook his head. "It was true that there was a rivalry between James and me, which he won, but she married someone else."

"Someone else, you say? Whom did she marry?"

"Well, to answer that question, this part of the story begins after James's parents died ..."

**~FLASHBACK~**

James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black came up to him in the Transfiguration courtyard. "Severus, we would like a word with you."

"Well, Potter, this is the first time you have said my name in a proper fashion without butchering it. Why the change in attitude, and would it be just a word? Why not make it a word and a hex?"

"You will find us game for that, Severus, if you give us occasion," said Sirius.

"Quite. So, Potter, what would you like to talk about?"

"No doubt you have heard my parents have died in suspicious circumstances."

"You have my deepest condolences, seeing that it is a tragic loss for our community."

"Thank you, Severus, but to quote Shakespeare's Hamlet: something is rotten in the state of Denmark. While the Headmaster does appear to be a nice person, I suspect there is more to him than meets the eye. He seems to be too much of a chess master for my liking."

Severus smirked. "Are my ears deceiving me, or is James Potter, Gryffindor's Resident Bighead, confessing that he doesn't trust our beloved Headmaster, another Gryffindor – and all this to a rival in Slytherin?"

"Let me emphasize that you are a former rival, Severus, and as such, I would like to bury that turf war where it belongs – in the past."

"I agree. Since you don't seem to trust the Headmaster, we have much to discuss. Where shall we start?"

"What can we do to keep Lily safe from Dumbledore?"

Severus thought for a few moments. "I can think of one option … but if you choose it, I warn you – there will be no turning back."

"Name your price."

"Oh, there is no need to talk about prices yet, Potter …"

"You can call me James. If we are to be on the same side, we may as well act like equals."

"Oh, yes, but I will call you that in private times alone. As I was saying, if there is a price to pay, the Dark Lord will name his price. Are you still interested?"

"What's the plan?"

"What else, James? I will set up a parley for the three of you, Lily, and the Dark Lord ..."

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"How did the parley go?"

"Don't pour the Scotch yet, Minerva; this story becomes more unbelievable yet."

"Aye, but I have no doubts I will need it later."

"Quite. Now, where was I? Oh, yes ..."

**~FLASHBACK~**

Severus entered Lord Voldemort's dining room. "Milord, they have arrived."

"Most excellent, Severus. Please bid them enter."

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans came in; the three males bowed, while she curtsied.

"Arise, all of you. There is no need to stand on ceremony with me, since you are not a part of my forces. Have you eaten yet? The food is delicious, I assure you."

Sirius's eyes lit up at the sight of the food as he started to move towards the table. "Now that you mention it, Milord, I am quite famished – ACK!"

James and Remus were holding him by the collar. "Wait for him to bid us sit, Mutt-For-Brains!"

"But Prongs, I have food on the brain!"

"You always have food on the brain, Padfoot! Can't you remember your manners and wait one measly second, you fleabitten mongrel?"

At this exchange, Voldemort let out a hearty laugh – a strange sound for someone as Dark as him. It took a while for his laughter to calm down, since looking at Sirius's face, like that of a begging puppy dog, would set off his laughter anew.

"Oh, dear me," he said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, "I haven't laughed like that in years! Please, go ahead and sit already!"

He chortled as he saw James frog march his friend into a chair. "If you embarrass me here, Padfoot, I will make sure you sleep in the doghouse tonight!"

Sirius looked at Lily. "Lily, can I have a little support?"

"I agree with James, Sirius. For Merlin's sake, don't ruin this for us and try to act civilized, do I make myself clear?"

"It seems to me like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed, eh, Prongs?"

SMACK!

"OW! MOONY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HIT ME SO HARD?"

Voldemort laughed again. "Wow, I can see this is a merry gathering indeed!"

"That would be thanks to Sirius, Milord," said Lily. "He thinks he's the Joker of this menagerie of animals I have to deal with, day in and day out at Hogwarts."

"I can see why, Lily, but please – you can call me Tom."

"TOM?!" All four said together.

"The whole Magical world has been scared of a man named Tom?" said Sirius.

"If this gets out to the wrong people, Sirius Black, you know I can hunt you down and make your life a living Hell, do I make myself clear?"

Sirius gulped. "I understand."

Voldemort's threatening look melted into a relaxed grin. "It's a wonder your brother Regulus never mentioned your sense of humor to me, Sirius."

"When you have lived in a madhouse with an overbearing witch like my mother, Tom, you will understand that a sense of humor is the only thing keeping you from losing your mind."

"More than you already have?" said James.

Sirius put a hand to his heart. "Oh, touché, Prongs, well played! Was that necessary?"

"His Family turned him out when he moved out to my place, Tom," said James. "They consider him a blight on their Family."

Tom sighed. "Yes … Family can be such a disappointment ..."

"I have no idea how I got my sense of humor, Tom. Humor is not in my mother's nature, and my dad? He was giving me constant threats such as, 'If you don't stop with this messhugga Kumbaya talk about how we could get along with blood traitors and Muggle-borns, I will be giving you such a zetz upside your kopf your own grandchildren will feel it!' "

"Did he use the term Muggle-born? Orion does not seem to be the type to use proper words when he's angry."

"No, he did not, Tom. He used the filthier equivalent, which I will not utter here, for Lily's sake."

Tom nodded. "Of course, we must always mind our manners in the presence of a lady, regardless of station. Do you find the food to your liking, Lily?"

"It's delicious, Tom –"

Before she could say anymore, she felt the scales of a snake pass her, and froze in horror.

§Beep, beep! Dark Lord's snake, coming through!§ It turned its head to look at her, then looked at Tom. §Tom, you didn't tell me you were expecting guests for lunch … and who is this fair lady? She smells beautiful …§

§Nagini, I think you are scaring her. Get off of her, please.§ Nagini did so. "I think Nagini likes you, Lily. She said you smell beautiful."

Lily relaxed. "She is very kind to say that … though it was unnerving to have her pass so close to me."

"Oh, Lily, there's no need to worry … she's harmless." He saw the company's raised eyebrows. "Okay … she's MOSTLY harmless, unless she's angry. She prefers to eat … rats …"

Sirius had an evil grin on his face. "Oh, I know of a certain friend who would have a heart attack meeting Nagini …"

James matched him, grin for grin. "Are you pondering what I'm pondering, Padfoot?"

"We put a big bow on Peter, wrap him up, introduce him to Nagini, and laugh at the results?"

Lily rolled her eyes, got up, and knocked their heads together.

"OW! LILY!"

Tom gave out another hearty laugh. "Is it really this much fun to keep them in line, Lily?"

"Yes, Tom, it's more fun than a barrel of monkeys."

"Have you ever smelled a barrel of monkeys?" said Sirius.

SMACK!

"OW! MOONY!" He honked Remus's nose.

"Oh, wise guy, eh?" He swung a haymaker at Sirius, but hit James instead. James looked at his friends like he was about to charge them …

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OW!" they said in unison.

"Are you boys going to behave, or must I take more drastic measures?"

They cowered under her gaze. "Sorry, ma'am."

"So, James … I heard from Severus that you are starting to distrust Dumbledore. Any reasons why?"

"While he seems kind, I think his kind demeanor is a façade for a manipulative chess master, Tom. I don't know if I can trust him with my safety, nor the safety of my friends."

Tom nodded. "Indeed, during my time at Hogwarts, I have noticed that he does have that aura about him, in spite of his best attempts to hide it. How do you know you can trust me?"

"Anybody has to be better than that Manipulative Old Goat, Tom – even you."

"Please, James, you are too kind. You do know the risk you are taking, yes?"

"I have a good idea."

"Quite. Would you and your friends be willing to leave your Light reputations behind if you join with me? Once you join me, there will be no turning back."

"Are you sure you would be willing to protect Lily, even given her heritage?"

"Contrary to popular opinion, I do not hate Muggle-borns or Muggles. The only people who should be afraid are my enemies, and at the top of my list is Albus Dumbledore."

"You are saying that your price is our loyalty?" Tom nodded. "What about Lily?"

"No, I don't want her to join my forces as one of my Death Eaters. Bellatrix would go ballistic if I let Lily join. No … I have a better purpose for her in mind ..."

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Minerva looked at Severus in shock. "She married him?"

"Over a period of time, they came to know each other, and, yes, they married. James was happy about it; in fact, he served as the best man. About nine months later, they had a pair of twins."

"Harry has a twin sibling?"

"Ginny."

Minerva poured the Scotch. "I knew I would need this."

"You wouldn't mind sharing some, would you, Minerva? I'm a little stressed out myself."

"Be my guest, Severus."

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

When the light faded, Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. Their shade had darkened from emerald green to an Avada Kedavra green.

Harry grinned and stretched out like a cat on the floor. "Mmmmm … that was a delicious first kiss, Hermione. It also feels so good to be out of that runt's body."

Hermione helped him get up. "Harry, you may have been scrawny during the few years I've known you … Merlin's beard, Harry! When did you grow to be so stunning?"

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mione … though you are still shorter than me."

Hermione looked at herself; her body had gone through a growth spurt, her wild hair had tamed itself and her curves had filled out.

Ginny smiled as she gave her a hug. "Allow me to be the first to wish you a warm welcome to our Family, Hermione. There was no doubt in my mind that it would be you."

"What about you? Weren't you in love with him at one point?"

"No, Hermione, it was nothing more than a schoolgirl crush, and besides – the Magical World frowns on incest. Besides, someone will come along for me, I'm sure …"

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

Down in the cave-in, Ron was waiting with an unconscious Lockhart.

"Harry? Hello? How long before you come out of there?"

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter done. Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Angel of Death"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. DZ2, your review cracked me up in laughter. As much as I am tempted to just leave the Troll Brain down in the cave-in, unfortunately, we need our universal punching clown, do we not?**

**Chapter 5**

"Now that I think about it," said Harry, "I feel like I forgot someone …"

"Oh, yeah," said Ginny, "we forgot to pick up Ron and Professor Lockhart on the way out of the Chamber! They are still down in that cave-in!"

"Hmmm … to leave or not to leave, that is the question … whether 'tis better to leave the idiot in his own mess …"

"Leave him! Leave him!" said Ginny.

"… Or shall we gather our brains for a fight of the wits, and by battling, confuse him?"

"If Ron ever got lost, he could have his address tattooed on his forehead so he could stick himself in a mailbox and mail himself home."

Hermione chuckled. "Do you want to fetch them out, Harry?"

Harry gave her an adorable pout. "Mione, what do I look like, a dog? Besides, it's bloody filthy down there!"

"Do you want the both of them to rot down there? What would it look like if you saved one Weasley, but lost the other?"

Ginny made a facepalm. "Even though I am not a Weasley, and as much as I dislike Ron's stupidity, she makes a logical point, Harry."

"I thought you wanted me to leave him down there with Professor Lockfart."

Ginny shrugged. "She has persuaded me otherwise."

"**Worry not, Milord, I shall fetch him for thee,"** said Fawkes. **"Dost thou wish for him to come up here?"**

"No, Fawkes, you can drop him off in the Gryffindor boys' dorm, and Professor Lockfart you can drop in Dumbledore's office."

"**Aye – I believe I sense Lucius Malfoy is on his way to the castle with Dobby; dost thou wish to intercept them?"**

"Of course – we might as well get Dad's diary back to Lucius. Give me a couple moments." He took off his sock and put it in the diary, then he scribbled something on a piece of parchment and handed it to Fawkes. "Deliver that to Dumbledore." He kissed Hermione. "I'll be back in a flash, dear."

After he exited in a burst of phoenix flame, Hermione turned to Ginny. "Is it me, or did I hear Fawkes's voice in my head?"

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

Fawkes deposited Harry on a causeway leading to the castle. "Good afternoon, Lord Malfoy. I believe I have come upon something of yours, and I would like you to have it back."

Lucius Malfoy blanched when he received the diary, though he regained his composure. "To be … truthful, Harry … this is not mine." He tossed it to Dobby, who caught it.

Harry grinned. "That is true, Lord Malfoy, it is not. It's Father's, but you delivered it to the right person."

Lucius blanched again as he noted the darker shade of eyes; while this helped him to recognize the young man he saw before him as the Son of his Master, he found something about his grin unnerving – like seeing a happy shark go in for a kill.

Harry chuckled; who knew playing with Daddy's most beloved servant could be this much fun? "Dobby, would you like to open the diary?"

Dobby did so, to see a sock in it. "Master gave Dobby a sock …"

"Dobby, if you would like to join my Family, you are more than welcome …"

Dobby launched himself at Harry's legs. "Dobby accepts Lord Riddle's offer!"

Lucius sighed, knowing that he must have displeased someone. "If it pleases my young Lord for me to ask … what did I do wrong?"

Another chuckle sounded from Harry. "Wouldn't you like to know? Dobby, let Lucius have the diary back."

Dobby tossed it to Lucius, but a St. Bernard dog next to him caught it.

"Hey!"

Lucius looked down at the dog. "Give it here, boy." The dog let him have it. "I assure you, Milord, he is housebroken."

The dog bowed to Harry, who bowed back. "I'm sorry I don't have any treats for you. Maybe another time." It rose up to kiss his outstretched hand, then, bowing again, it turned around and started to walk off the causeway. It looked back at Lucius as if to say, "Are you coming, or not?"

"Well, Milord, I should be going. We shall see you at Platform 9¾, yes?"

"See you soon." Dobby took his hand and left with a POP!

The dog tugged at Lucius's robe. "Keep your fur on, boy. I'm coming already."

It growled at him, then, keeping hold of the robe, summoned a lightning bolt to transport them away …

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

They arrived out at Riddle Manor, where the St. Bernard de-transfigured into his human form. "Was it necessary to address me as 'boy,' Lucius?"

"Would you have preferred I blow Your Highness's cover? After all, you are younger than me by as many years as young Master Harry."

"True, but it makes me sound like a servant. How would you expect one of my ego to think of that?"

"Aw, I'm sorry, Your Highness – did I bruise your precious ego?"

A stormy pair of blue eyes focused on him. "You are walking on thin ice, Lucius. Don't make me toss you into that cauldron. I don't want to do so, but if you tempt me enough, I just might."

"Perish the thought. I have no plans to die anytime soon."

"You are fortunate that your body will not be required," said the young Prince, who sat down. "Lucius … the diary ..."

Receiving the diary, he dipped a quill into a blood vial – with his own blood inside – and wrote. "The time for your choice has come, Thomas … the one you asked Olympus about, and We are willing to help … though for a price ..."

He watched the blood sink into the page, and Tom Riddle wrote back. "Ah, yes … your price. What is your price? My servitude to you after my resurrection?"

"Nay, Thomas. Our price is your remorse for your Horcruxes, so that your soul may be whole once more. You must also resolve never to make one again."

A couple seconds followed as Tom processed the thought. "That is all you will require? Is there to be no oath on the Styx?"

"Swear not by anything nor anyone, Thomas; an oath on the Styx can have terrible consequences if you break it, as you well know, and if you swear by anyone, especially by the Almighty, such an oath will have Him call you to account for it if you break it. Your word will be sufficient for Us."

"Then that is the price I will pay. Let the Kingdom of Olympus witness therefore, that I, Thomas Marvolo Riddle declare that I feel the greatest of remorse for creating my Horcruxes and I resolve that I shall never make one again. As I have spoken, of my own will free: now and forever, so mote it be!"

"So mote it be, Thomas," wrote the Prince, turning the rest of the vial onto the pages and tossing it into the cauldron, the water within turning a fierce shade of red.

Meanwhile, Lucius had extracted a bone from Tom Riddle Senior's grave and tossed it in the boiling cauldron. "There we go … bone of the father … What next on the –"

WHAM! He heard the "CRACK!" of his own arm as the lightning-infused warhammer – which looked like it weighed a ton – flew back to its Master's hand.

"Sorry, Lucius, but given the potential pain involved, I thought I would surprise you. Scream coming in 3 … 2 … 1 ..."

Sure enough, people could have heard Lucius's bawl all the way to America – if there were not a Silencing Ward around. The Prince grabbed the severed appendage and tossed it into the cauldron as he listened to what he would dub, "The Faygeles Bawl Heard Around the World."

(He thought, "The Faygeles Bawl that Could Have Been Heard Around the World, but Wasn't, thanks to the Silencing Ward I set up," was too wordy, and more to the point, it was not catchy at all. Sure, it was funnier, but still ...)

Lightning filled the air as Tom Riddle, handsome as the days before he had lost his humanity, arose from the cauldron. Lucius could not kneel, for he was on the ground, screaming in agony and holding his bleeding elbow.

The reborn Lord rushed to the side of his servant, cauterized the wound, and replaced it with a new arm.

"Thank you, My Lord."

"You are welcome, Lucius. Loki, you do know a hand would have sufficed?"

Loki smiled like a Kneazle who had eaten a canary. "Perhaps, Thomas, but I thought he said he would give his own arm to see you back again. I took him at his word. Besides, would you expect me to do things by half measure?"

"Quite … it is fortunate that there is a store of potions in the Manor, so I will take him to recover. What's next on your agenda?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, Thomas … it's a surprise." He left in a burst of lightning.

As he carried Lucius to the Manor, Tom thought that the saying was so true: within every genius lies the spark of a person who had gone off the deep end. The obvious question was, how far off the deep end would he take the Family? Would this newcomer even help the Family? If he became their enemy, they would be up Flaming Excrement Creek with no paddle and a nest of full-grown dragons at their backs, he thought with a cold shiver.

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter to write. There is a method to my madness – or is that a madness to my method? LOL. I hope you enjoy it, and there shall be more hilarity to come … Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Angel of Death"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. By the way, mikanMD, there's no need to be scared … [grin].**

**Chapter 6**

Albus Dumbledore looked at the unconscious form of Gilderoy Lockhart. What happened down there within the Chamber? Maybe the note that came with him would explain:

"Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

I went down into the Chamber with Comedy Relief Ronald Weasley and Professor Lockhart when the Professor took Ron's busted wand and attempted to Obliviate us, because we had earlier found out his secret that he was a plagiarizing fraud. I say attempted because the wand backfired on him, causing a cave-in. I expect his memory is gone now, but I do hope he is okay – if he is still alive. I do imagine a memory wipe is no fun.

In other news, Hogwarts is safe – yet again – for the moment. Ginny's alive and Hermione has recovered, so my temper won't end up destroying the school and those who dwell within. You're welcome.

Sincerely,

Harry."

The Headmaster bent down and checked for a pulse. It was there, though Harry's guess was, to be fair, accurate – Lockhart's memory was not.

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

"Oy, Neville, Dean, look! Harry be back with Ginny and – shag me sideways, is tha' Hermione?"

Neville got up. "I will be right back."

"Oy, Nev, where ya think ya be going?"

"I'm going to the bathroom, Seamus!"

"What for?"

"TWO PETRIFICATIONS IN TWO YEARS, THANKS TO HERMIONE – WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU HOTBLOODED IRISHMAN?!"

"But Neville, ya weren't Petrified by the mysterious Beast of the Chamber of Secrets, whatever it was!"

"DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?!"

A goofy grin split Seamus's face as understanding dawned on him. "Nay, carry on; she can Petrify me knob anytime."

He saw Hermione point a wand at his crotch, much to Harry's amusement. "I'm sure we could arrange that. The only problem would be that it would hurt to urinate ..."

Seamus reconsidered his statement. "Belay tha' remark, Hermione. Hold on now … you said we, aye?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, Harry, tha' must mean Hermione's yer girlfriend now, right?"

The couple smiled and kissed each other.

"Congratulations, Harry; we knew it was a matter o' time. As fer Ginny ..."

Dean gave Harry a fist bump. "Damn, brother Harry, when did you become so lucky to have two fine women all over you? Save some of these ladies for the rest of us, man!"

Ginny was unable to retain her composure. "Dean, you think that I'm attached to Harry? How could I, when he's my brother?"

"Brother?" the three males said in shock. (Neville, having relieved himself, had come out of the bathroom.)

"Ginny, I think we have delivered enough shocks to them for now, right?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, I guess so, Harry … but there's so much more to tell them ..."

"There's more?"

"Yes, my friends, there is more … but I will tell you in due time. Meanwhile, I'm going upstairs to deliver the news to Comedy Relief … about Hermione and me, of course …."

"We'll come with you, Harry," said Neville.

Hermione kissed Harry. "Ginny and I will wait down here."

"One Sickle says Ron doesn't like the idea," said Seamus. "Any challengers?"

"He may be happy for them, Seamus," said Dean. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Call it … a gut feeling, Dean."

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

Ron woke up to see Harry coming through the door. "Ah, Harry! It's good to see you again! Did you save Ginny? How is Hermione?"

"Ginny is okay, Ron. As for Hermione, she is back to normal, and is also my girlfriend now."

Ron beamed at him. "Wow, I cannot think of anyone better for you, Harry! She is a gem indeed! She's brilliant, she's beautiful … I'm happy for you!"

Seamus was about to hand Dean the Sickle when they heard the next words to come out of Ron's mouth: "So, Harry, once you have finished your practice with Hermione, you can hand her to me, right, mate?"

The temperature dropped. "What did you say, Ron?"

Sensing the danger that arose before the storm that was Harry's temper, the trio bolted down the stairs like a bat out of Hell.

"Boys, what seems to be the matter? You look like you're frightened out of your wits!"

They spoke in quick succession:

"Hey, Hermione."

"– Harry's temper –"

"– Is about to blow –"

"– Troll-Brain's fault –"

"– We need to run –"

"– Running away –"

"– Far away –"

"– To the Hospital Wing –"

"– Need stretcher –"

"– For victim."

Dean looked at Seamus. "What about that bet you made, Seamus?"

BOOM! Gryffindor Tower shook. "Forget the bet, Dean! We need that stretcher!"

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

When they came back to Gryffindor's common room with the stretcher, they saw Ron's unconscious body crashing down the stairs. His face looked like Pablo Picasso had done plastic surgery on it – with a sledgehammer.

Dean said what everyone else was thinking. "Damn! Is he still alive?"

"If he be alive after tha' savage beating," said Seamus, "it be a miracle."

"I assure you," said Harry, coming down the stairs, "I stopped the beating when he lost consciousness."

Hermione looked at the body in some shock. "What did he say to deserve this, Harry?"

"Well, Hermione, while he said he could think of no one better than you for me due to your beauty and your brains ..."

"Aw! Congratulations!" said the gathered crowd.  
"Thank you, everyone. Though he said he was happy for me, my estimation of him dropped when he asked if I could give you to him after I was done practicing with you. About then was when the beating began."

Hermione's eyes hardened. "He should consider himself lucky that he's unconscious, or else his words may have tempted me to hex his crotch into nothingness." All the males winced at the ice in her tone, though they could not fault her attitude. "He must have some nerve to think of me as a mere practice girlfriend!"

"Hear, hear!" said the other females, glaring at Ron's unconscious body as he exited the common room.

"If Mr. Weasley ever comes out of unconsciousness before the semester ends – which I doubt – perhaps he may like to spend time with me in detention, if Minerva will agree to it," said Professor Snape.

"I agree, Severus," said Professor McGonagall. "This idiot needs to learn a lesson or two about proper etiquette regarding females."

"Even if he was to have such a proper lesson, Minerva, I fear his brain does not have the cellular capacity to retain it, I'm afraid." He nodded to Harry and Hermione. "Minerva and I congratulate the both of you. When you are ready to go to Gringotts, come and find us."

As the two Professors left, Hermione looked at Harry. "So, Harry, where do you and Ginny want to spend the summer? Would you rather spend it with me and my parents than with your Uncle Vernon?"

"Let's see … spend the summer with you and your parents, or spend it with an Uncle, an Aunt, and a cousin who hate my guts?"

"Let's not forget them trapping you in a room with locks on your bedroom door, bars on your window, and treating you like a slave ..." said Ginny.

Hermione glared at her. "Don't remind me about his mistreatment, Ginny. If I ever get my hands on them, they will rue every day they made my Harry suffer."

Harry found this vengeful side of her attractive and kissed her. "Hey, Hermione … if the Family has a place to stay, maybe you and your parents could come. As long as I don't have to live with that fat walrus, I'm fine. Now, how about we head to the Library to find out what we can about accepting my Lordship?"

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

In the Library, Hermione found out that Harry, as the only male heir of the Riddle House, could accept his Lordship as early as the age of 11. Of course it made some sense that the Goblins did not tell him about it, because he didn't ask about it, but perhaps it was for the best. Hagrid was not to blame, because he didn't know; he was going about Dumbledore's business, and the Manipulative Old Goat would have been suspicious if Harry showed up as a Lord, not as the scrawny boy that he was at the time.

Finding Professors McGonagall and Snape was not a problem, and soon, they were off to Gringotts…

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter done. Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Angel of Death"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No, I don't feel sorry for Ron "Troll Brain" Weasley at all, LOL! Anyone who doesn't like the story for whatever reason or another, that's fine, but don't leave a flaming bag of excrement on my doorstep on your way out – just leave. It's called FAN FICTION for a reason after all. They call it a Back button for a reason … use it!**

**To my many other fans who enjoy this story – welcome! I'm glad you have chosen Me as a guide for this flight to hilarious adventure!**

**Chapter 7**

Arriving at the entrance of Gringotts Bank, they saw a St. Bernard walking in their direction. He barked at them and wagged his tail.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Hey, am I having déjà vu, or have I seen you somewhere before?"

The dog's blue eyes sparked in amusement as it bowed to Harry and kissed his hand. It then looked to Hermione, whose face lit up in amazement.

"Merlin's beard! How long has it been since I've last seen you, Lo –"

She could not finish her sentence, thanks to the dog knocking her over and kissing her like it had not seen her in years. She laughed at the dog's affection.

"Loki! Loki! That's enough, boy! Yes, I'm glad to see you, now, get – off – me!"

Ginny was the next to receive its attention as she petted it. "Aw, Harry, he's so cute! Can we keep him?"

"I don't know, Ginny. Does he have an owner already?"

She looked at its name tag. "All I see on his name tag is a name … looks like Greek."

The name tag read: Λωκι.

"It's written in the Greek alphabet," said Professor Snape, who bent down to examine the dog's name tag, "and it reads, Loki. That's odd … Loki is not a Greek name …"

The dog spoke into his mind. **"In due time, Professor Snape, your young Lord and Lady shall know more about me, but I have an errand to run. I will see them again one day, but I have been happy to see them for now. Keep them safe in the meantime."**

Professor Snape gave the dog a hug. "Be safe out there, wherever you're going."

It sped off like it had spotted a squirrel.

"Loki! Professor Snape, where is he going?"

Professor Snape shrugged. "That is none of our concern, Miss Riddle, but I am sure he can take care of himself. Minerva, are you okay?"

"There is something more to that dog, I'm sure of it. Shall we go in?"

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

"Good afternoon, Master Goblin, may your gold flow forever."

"And may your enemies flee at the sound of your approach, young Master," said the Goblin who looked up into Harry's eyes. "How may Gringotts be of service to you today?"

"Master Goblin, my name is Harry Alexander Riddle, and I would like to speak with someone about my Lordship."

Upon hearing the name, the Goblin froze in fear for a few seconds. "Master Riddle! If it would please you and your company to come with me to a waiting room while I speak with His Majesty, we shall see to it that your service is prompt." As he led the group to the aforementioned waiting room, he said to himself, "I hope His Majesty doesn't take my head for this oversight …"

"Oversight? What oversight?"

"Young Master Riddle, His Majesty asked to see you as soon as you came into the bank."

"Why do you say an oversight, then?"

"You have been in the bank before, have you not?"

"I have … though it was under the name Harry Potter. I did not know about my true name until sometime ago."

"My most profound apologies are due, Master Riddle, if we have remained ignorant of your identity for so long."

"It may not be your fault after all, Master Goblin."

"True … but His Majesty is not forgiving of Goblins who overlook their clients. It may not be my fault, or the fault of the other Goblins you have met, but that does not stop me from worrying for the sake of my head … oy, gevalt, what a day this is …"

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

After a few tense minutes of waiting, the Goblin came back to them, looking quite relieved. "His Majesty will see you now, Master Riddle."

They entered. "Welcome, Master Riddle and company. May your blades always be sharp."

Harry bowed, along with the rest of the company. "And may Your Majesty's enemies fear His approach."

A deep chuckle sounded from Ragnok, King of the Goblin Nation. "We do appreciate your courtesy towards the Goblin Nation, Master Riddle. You and your company may arise. Please sit yourselves down and make yourselves comfortable. Shall We order refreshments for you?"

"Now that Your Majesty mentions it, some iced tea would hit the spot. Hermione? Ginny? What will the both of you have?"

"The same," they said.

"Minerva and I will have the same, Your Majesty," said Professor Snape.

A few minutes later, the iced tea arrived. "Now let's go onto Our business with you, Master Riddle. You say you need to ask us about your Lordship?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. My girlfriend, Hermione, has found out that I could have claimed my Lordship at 11 years, since I am the sole male Heir of House Riddle."

"She is correct; you could have done so. We are surprised that you did not."

"I did not know back then that I could – but then again, I was unaware of my true identity."

"Well, now that you have come to Us, you can correct that oversight. Would you like to claim your Lordship at this present time?"

"With Your Majesty, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, my sister Ginny Riddle, and my girlfriend Hermione Granger as my witnesses, I declare right now that I, Harry Alexander Riddle, son of Tom Marvolo Riddle, claim my Lordship of my House. As I have spoken, of my own will free: now and forever, so mote it be!"

A thunderclap sounded overhead and the four lights of Hogwarts shone over the couple: red and green over Harry, yellow and blue over Hermione. When the light show was over, they had shining rings on their hands.

Ragnok, for the first time that he could remember in his long life, could not speak for a few moments. "What a wonder of wonders, that the Almighty should deign to grant Us such a blessed sight!"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "The green I can understand, representing Slytherin, but why would red, representing Gryffindor, shine on me as well? Besides, my Father wasn't related to Gryffindor, was he?"

"Nay, Milord, he was not; it was your first godfather, the late Lord James Charlus Potter, who was descended from the Gryffindor line."

"What about me?" said Hermione. "I thought I was a Muggle-born."

"You are, Milady Riddle, but the Magical genes in your ancestry go back to Lady Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Sometimes, in the passing of generations, the Magical genes will switch themselves off and on in a random fashion."

Her face lit up. "Of course! That has to explain the difference between a Muggle and a Magical person!"

"Hello, Earth to Hermione? Could you translate that into English for us non-nerds?" She gave him a playful cuff on the arm. "OW!"

"Oh, Harry, I didn't hit you that hard! Now, Harry, there are small units of your body known as cells. Examples of cells are skin cells, hair cells, blood cells – every organ in your body has cells. Your genes are bundles of information deep within your cells, and they inform the cells about how to do their job. All of your cells, with one exception, have the same genetic code within them. This genetic code is what makes you who you are in the biological sense – that is, as a human being."

Harry nodded. "Okay, I think I understand. You mentioned an exception to the rule that all cells have the same genetic code?"

"Yes, I did, Harry, and let's continue from there. The one exception to this rule is your sex cells. A bundle of genes is called a chromosome. In the process of meiosis – the process by which the sex cells are created in the human body, there will be a random split in the genetic code. You inherit your genes, and, by extension, your chromosomes, from your mother and your father. The question of who gets whose chromosomes is somewhat random, but the result comes out within the genetic shuffle as the egg and the sperm – the male and female sex cells – meet. Are you following?"

"Keep going."

She took a deep breath and blushed. "Now, Harry, to determine the gender of a child, there is a specific pair of chromosomes. Females have XX, so our eggs have X chromosomes. The question of gender comes down to the sperm. Some of them have X, others have Y. Whatever gender the child becomes depends on which sperm is the fastest."

"On your mark … get set … giggity!" He started humming the "William Tell" Overture for the effect.

Professor McGonagall's stern face cracked up in laughter. "Dear me, Lord Riddle, I couldn't have said it any funnier myself!"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall, but you don't have my madman's sense of humor."

Even Hermione had trouble composing herself. "As much as I would love to give you a personal course in sex education …"

"Giggity, giggity, all right … OH!"

"Harry, you aren't helping! Where was I? Oh, yes, now I remember … not only are genes bundles of information, but they can be on or off … if they're on, their information is expressed … if off, the information is not expressed. It seems that there may be a gene that controls whether or not a person is able to manipulate the force known as Magic …"

Harry nodded in understanding. "… This means that Muggles have that gene in the off position?"

Hermione beamed at him. "Yes! Finally you understand it!"

Ragnok chuckled. "As hilarious as We find your verbal banter with each other, may We continue, Lord and Lady Riddle?"

"Sorry, Your Majesty," they said.

"No apologies necessary … We have the will of your parents for you to listen to, if you so wish it."

"Oh, yes, please, let's hear it, Your Majesty."

"We thought you would say that, Milord, and We are sure you will enjoy the experience." Ragnok opened a memory vial and poured its contents into a Pensieve on his desk. Two holographic figures emerged: Tom Riddle and Lily Riddle.

The figure of Tom Riddle was the first to speak. "Check one, two, check, check, check … are we recording?"

The figure of Lily smiled. "I think we are, Thomas. Go ahead."

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, being sound of body and mind –"

Another voice said, "Sound of body, yes –"

A fourth voice said, "But sound of mind, Prongs?"

"We doubt it," they said together through their sniggers.

"One moment, son, I will be right back. So, Potter and Black, you two think you are a couple of wise guys, eh?"

SMACK!

"OW!"

"Okay, here we go. To my son, Harry Alexander Riddle, my little Angel of Death and to my daughter, Ginny Riddle: you are the best children anyone can ask for. In case anything happens to me or to your mother – or to the both of us as the case may be – you, Harry, are to receive Lordship of my House. I hope that if the worst does happen, you can claim your Lordship at 11 as the privilege of the law stands. Ginny, I hope you two will look after each other, no matter what happens.

Regarding the question of your House's Lady, Harry, all I have to say is this: I don't care if she's a Pureblood, a Half-Blood, or a Muggle-born. What matters to me are two factors: the first factor being that she loves you, the second factor being that she's brilliant, because it will take a lot of brains to run any empire, Dark or otherwise."

"If she's hot, too, that's a plus," said Sirius Black. SMACK! "OW!"

"Notwithstanding Black's interruption, allow me to go onto your living arrangements. Should your mother and I be out of the picture, your first godfather, James Potter will take you into his home. If he's dead, his inheritance goes to you and your second godfather, Sirius Black will take you into his home. If Sirius should be dead, his inheritance will go to you. In that latter case, the Longbottoms would be willing to take you into their home. I have my doubts whether Severus or any of my other Death Eaters are the parenting type …"

"Snivellus?" said James Potter. "Parenting? He can't even shampoo his hair, the slimy greaseball, so why should I trust him shampooing Harry's hair?" SMACK! "OW!"

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted me, that is why I am not naming them. You can trust them, don't misunderstand me, and I know they would be willing to die for you, but the idea of them raising you? I don't want them to trouble themselves when they have so many other duties besides."

"Milord, in case the worst does happen, may we give him some advice on the mating ritual?" said James.

"You know what, Potter? I don't think so; I don't want you turning him into an arrogant, playboy, mini-version of yourself, shagging anything with two legs and a skirt!"

(Professor Snape paled with fear at the thought of a horny mini version of James Potter …)

"Oh, Milord, you know I was not that way when I was at school, but why would that be such a bad thing?"

SMACK!

"You see, Harry," said Sirius, "the mating ritual is simple … insert your 'sword' into the female's 'sheath.' Repeat as often as desired –"

(Harry and Hermione's faces blushed upon hearing this part.)

SMACK!

"No more squeaky toys for you, Black! You've had enough!

Where was I? Oh, yes: under **NO CIRCUMSTANCES WHATSOEVER** should Petunia Dursley née Evans, Lily's sister, take you into her home. I say this not for your sake, children, but for the sake of her and her family. If the puppet strings of some Manipulative Old Goat send you there, there will be Hell to pay for it.

Last of all: Albus Dumbledore is not worthy of your trust. You can trust any of my Death Eaters, but not him. In case the worst does happen, I will reveal this tidbit: Peter Pettigrew is the one who ratted us out. Emphasis on the word 'rat' there, you understand me? Lily, do you have anything to add?"

"Yes, Thomas. Harry, Ginny … know that we love you. Stay safe, stay strong …"

"AND KICK DUMBLEDORE'S ASS FOR US!" said Tom, James and Sirius.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OW!" they said as the recording ended.

Harry thought over this will. "Your Majesty … is James Potter or Sirius Black alive?"

"James Potter is not, Milord, but Sirius Black is in the prison of Azkaban at the moment … a suspect of murdering 13 Muggles, Peter Pettigrew, and of being your betrayer …"

"Doesn't this will make it clear who the betrayer is – Peter Pettigrew?"

"If Pettigrew is dead, there is no one to ask except Sirius – and he may have gone mad by now. Let me also add, Milord, that only a madman would even think of breaking a prisoner out of Azkaban. Even Las Vegas would be high odds against a person going in there to pull off a jailbreak and come back out alive, much less sane …"

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter. Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Angel of Death"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Don't like, don't read; it should be as simple as that. Some unknown people might think this story is silly or stupid, but I don't write for such flamers/complainers/whiners. To quote Mom from the Futurama Series, "Don't let the door hit you on your way out – because I don't want ass prints on my new door!"**

**To all my fans, both old and new, thank you for staying with me on this merry journey. DZ2, my old friend, yes, your guess is accurate. Harry's going to open up a case of whoop-ass the likes of which this sector of the literary multiverse has never seen – and I will add, he will have plenty of help … [wink]. I shouldn't have to put up with such idiots, but c'est la vie. Everyone's a bloody critic ...**

**Chapter 8**

Auror Jenkins shivered; why did he have the thankless shift of patrolling the outskirts of this freezing prison on the cold North Sea tonight? Not only was the weather cold enough to chill the bones, storms were frequent and violent. It was a wonder to him how the Aurors could bring the prisoners here without losing them to the violence of the sea, but any prisoners who drowned in transit were the lucky ones, he thought. They would not have to face the horror of this godforsaken madhouse of a prison.

Outside in a cold storm or inside with the monstrous Dementors, the guarding was a miserable and thankless job. Why did the Ministry even need a squad of Aurors as guards? It sounded like a cruel joke, but there was no laughter of merriment that came with the joke – there were the howls of the prisoners, whose minds the Dementors had looped upon their worst fears and worst memories – as well as the howls of the cruel winds outside. The stingy Ministry did not pay him nor his fellow guards enough money for this job. When he started, his fellow guards told him that it was the lowest point within the Auror hierarchy. Though he was disbelieving of the statement at first, after a number of years, he could see its truth. Every Auror dreaded the Azkaban patrol, and the rare Auror who did not would one day come to dread it.

On the other hand, he thought, guarding Azkaban was not for the faint of heart. It required nerves of steel and a stable psyche that could withstand a horrific amount of pressure without cracking anytime soon. It was no surprise to him that the guards, as well as the prisoners, went crazy after a time, forcing their retirement in spite of the low pension, if any. Of course, this assumed that they survived the psychological crack. Many former guards had either died at the hands of the Dementors by way of the infamous Dementor's Kiss or had committed suicide.

For their part, the Dementors did not care for the identity of their victims whose happy memories they drained – they could not tell the difference between a human prisoner and a human guard. To them, the prison was an unending all-you-can-eat buffet … and they could never eat enough.

Jenkins and his fellow Auror guards had their own nickname for here: Camp Hell on Earth. He did not consider himself a theologian of any sort, but regardless of whatever explanation was behind the origins of Azkaban – a Dark Wizard of old summoning up more than he had bargained for being one of the most popular explanations – no escape nor relief was possible, unless it was by a rare Ministerial decree. Rare indeed were such decrees allowing a prisoner to leave, for the Ministry thought of these prisoners as the worst of the worst. The idea of a jailbreak was laughable; only a madman would think of breaking out, or of breaking someone out.

Little did Jenkins know that all of this was about to change as a massive wave of water swept him off the island. Of course he could swim – the Auror corps did test swimming proficiency before approving an Auror for this line of work – but this storm was worse than most, and it was not the thunder and lightning that told him so …

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

He felt a strong pair of hands lift him out of the water. "You have to be more careful out here, Auror. I wouldn't want you to drown … that would be a terrible way to go, after all."

Jenkins nodded as he coughed the water out. "Aye, thank you for the help. In all the years I have been here, these storms have been horrific, but this is the first time I recall being swept away like that. It's a good thing I keep my swimming in practice, otherwise, who knows what might have happened if you weren't there?"

"You are most welcome, but the Ministry should give you some life jackets for such occasions like this."

"Ah, the Ministry is too stingy to consider that, young sir."

The young man frowned. "Well, that's a shame if I ever heard one. I can understand them not caring about the prisoners – the worst of the worst, so they say – but not caring about the guards here?"

"You're new here, aren't you?" The young man nodded. "Well, rookie, let me break you in on a fact known to us here: this is the most thankless job we have in the Auror corps."

The young man's eyebrows raised. "You say it's thankless?"

"Aye, it is, that's the truth of it. Why should they care for us, when the Dementors are taking care of most of the work? I'm not saying we're lazy, far from it. Sure, we take care of patrolling the island, delivering the prisoners to their cells and giving them food and drink, but in the end, the Ministry has forgotten about us, just as it seems God has forgotten about this place, which we here call Camp Hell on Earth."

The young man smiled. "Yes, that name is an accurate description. There is a line from a work called The Inferno that reads, 'Abandon all hope, ye who enter here!' You could post it at the entrance and it would fit the place, right?"

This sparked Jenkin's interest. "I can't say I have heard of that work, though I do agree with you that the line fits. Who wrote it, and what is it about?"

"It was an Italian Muggle in the Renaissance who wrote it: Dante Alighieri. It's a poetic description of Hell and all of the horrors it holds for each class of condemned sinner, from those who did nothing good or bad in Limbo, all the way down to the frozen Lake of Treachery. There are nine circles in all."

"You seem to be well-educated, rookie; I like that. Auror Jenkins welcomes you aboard."

"Thanks, Auror Jenkins. In return, I would like to give you a life jacket; I hope it will keep you safe, but you should be quick putting it on."

Jenkins did so. "By the way, rookie, what is your name?"

"My name?" The young man smiled. "Nobody ..."

As Jenkins was considering this puzzling name, a second massive wave swept him off the island and out to sea.

"Good thing you're practicing your swimming, Auror Jenkins! After all, you know what they say: Practice makes perfect!" Jenkins could not hear Nobody's cackle on account of the deafening thunder.

**~ANGEL OF DEATH~**

The storm was an excellent cover, Loki thought as he entered the prison; the problem was that he had to keep the storm going while steering clear of any Dementors AND keeping his cover intact. The Dementors hated Olympus, and Olympus assured them the feeling was mutual. Fooling human guards was one thing – it was possible and it was amusing to see the results. (He could not wait to hear Jenkins's testimony to his fellow guards when this was all done, but sighed when he thought he would be unable to stay for that long a time.) Fooling Dementors? That was almost impossible and suicidal if it backfired.

Much to his delight, the Dementors were far from the section which housed Sirius Black. The three Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. were in neighboring cells to him – perfect.

"Sirius Black? The name's Loki, and I'm here to bust you, the Lestranges, and Barty out of this hellhole."

The black dog transformed back into a shaggy-haired man. "Are you out of your mind?"

"The jury is deliberating about that, Mutt-for-Brains, but if the five of you will keep your big yaps quiet, I can be quick about this."

"It looks like you had better hurry about it, then, because the Dementors are coming this way."

Loki saw that Sirius was right. "Cover your eyes, all five of you. I did not want to do this, but … ΦΩΣ!"

A ball of light burst forth at the Prince's command, bright as the Sun, as he busted the locks open with his warhammer, then he cut their chains.

"Well, what now, Loki? How are we getting out?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Even though I may be as mad as my namesake – perhaps madder – do I look like the kind of madman to come into a hellhole and not have an escape plan?"

"We can agree that you are mad –" said Rudolphus.

"– How mad? Who knows?" said Rabastan.

"What did that ball of light do to the Dementors?" said Bellatrix.

"Nothing more than piss them off, Bellatrix," (angry screeches confirmed this statement), "and unless you want to face a whole pack of them," here he swung his warhammer at the wall, creating a large hole, "I suggest you jump out of that hole in the wall!" They looked at him in shock. "WHAT IN THE NINE REALMS ARE YOU WAITING FOR – A BLOODY PARACHUTE?! JUMP – I'VE GOT YOUR BACK!"

The six of them, one by one, leaped out of the hole into the stormy night. The Dementors were furious, while the Aurors were scratching their heads in bafflement. There was no doubt that a jailbreak had taken place – the busted locks and chains, not to mention the large hole in the wall were too obvious – but how? Admitting to their superiors that Nobody had pulled it off would see them in the psych ward of St. Mungo's. Oy, gevalt …

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter done. Read and review – don't worry, there will be more to come!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


End file.
